


Castiel Vs Makeup

by SamanthaxSecret



Series: Halloween Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannon, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, quirky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas do eachother's Halloween makeup.<br/>This is when Cas first starts feeling human emotions and is still a confused mess with humanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Vs Makeup

 

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked at the various types of face paint, "Dean, I do not understand. Why do you want me to place these colorful oils onto your face?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead, "To dress up for Halloween, for the trick or treaters." He reminded him.  
  
"I see. I do not understand humans and their.....festive yet odd holidays." He looked at the paints once more, picking up the white one and sniffing it, "Do you even know what Halloween is?"

"Yeah, it's when snotty nose kids practically knock your front door down screaming for diabetes." 

"Well, no that is not what Halloween is." He paused and looked at Dean with concern on his face "They knock down your door?"

"Not literally, I was just making a reference."  
  
"Well, that is reassuring." He rubbed his finger into the white pant, "Are you sure you want me to put this on your face?"

"Yeah Cas, I'm sure."

Castiel nodded and began smearing the white paint onto his hunter's cheeks, spreading it over his face as even as he could, which, came out rather nice, until he accidentally got it into Dean's eye. "So sorry Dean." 

Dean just laughed, "It's alright angel." 

Castiel could feel warmth pinken his cheeks and he kissed Dean softly, "I will make up for it later." He smirked before he picked up a grey, putting it into the hollows of his cheeks and temples.  "Very....spoopy Dean."

Dean could hear Sam burst out into laughter from the next room, he was laughing so hard he was snorting.

"It's spooky Cas." Dean chuckled.

Castiel furrowed his brow, "But, Sam showed me a website called Tumblr, which their spelling is wrong, they spell it T-U-M-B-L-R, when the correct spelling is T-U-M-B-L-E-R...."

"Okay Cas, get to the punch line."  
  
"Oh right, of course Dean. " He nodded, "People have been saying, spoopy. Sam said it was the new spooky. Just like orange is the new black, which is unbecoming considering that means the crime rates are going up."

"Don't listen to Sam, he is just messing with you."

Castiel began to put some black around Dean's eyes and then lines from the corner of his mouth with stitches.  Castiel was working very hard, and being rather tedious about it. His tonuge was sticking out and everything.

"You finished yet baby?" Dean asked as he rested his hand on Castiel's thigh, messaging it as he did his makeup.

"Yes, almost." He responded, "May I add some blood?"

Dean nodded and Castiel took out his angle blade he rolled up his sleeve about to cut his arm when Dean stopped him. "Cas, there is fake blood on the table to use." 

Castiel looked at the jug of false blood and then looked at his blade and nodded as he put it away.

He added blood to one corner of Dean's mouth, smiling at his work. Dean picked up a mirror and looked at himself, "Cas, this, this is great, I look like a skull. He leaned in to kiss him but Castiel pulled away, "We can not kiss, you will ruin my masterpiece. "

                                                                   

 

"Now it is your turn." He smiled at Dean as he got up to switch seats, "I want to be a ghost. Do you have any pillow cases?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a few extras." Dean smiled getting up.  
  
"But it has to be white." Castiel reminded him, "Or else I will look like a bag and a bag isn't very spoopy." Again you could hear Sam laughing in the distance.

"Spooky Cas, spooky."

"Yes, right, of course." He squinted his eyes at Dean. He was going to call it spoopy anyways, Sam would never try and trick him into saying something that was wrong.

"Can I make you pretty underneath the sheet?" Dean asked him.  
  
Castiel tilted his head in thought, "I do not see why not." He smiled at him before he seated himself.

Dean took the white face paint and began to cover Castiel's face, making it as white as he could including his lips, he then went around his eyes and black. He picked up a thin brush and began drawing designs on his face. He drew lines from the corner of his mouth and lined it along with his lips with stitches.  

He looked at the designs and began coloring them in in beautiful vibrant reds, blues, and purples. "Stay here, I am going to go see if Sam has any gems."

"Why would Sam have gems Dean?"

"Because Sam is a little girl!" He shouted.

The word 'jerk' was heard from afar and Dean chuckled, "Bitch." He whispered as he searched the bunker for some gems.

Dean hurried back quickly and glued the sparkly plastic accents around Castiel's blacked out eyes. He smiled at his work when he took a step back. His boyfriend makes a beautiful sugar skull.

"Go look." Dean smiled.

Castiel picked up the mirror and smiled so wide Dean was sure that his face was about to crack open. 

                                                                    

                                                                                     ((imagine it less creepy more colorful)

 

He dived into Dean's arms, legs swung around his hips an hands placed on the back of Dean's neck. Castiel broke his own rule by kissing Dean. "I love it so much. This makes me very happy." He murmured against his lips.

"We are one hot couple aren't we?" Dean asked him as he kissed Cas' neck, he was far to afraid to kiss his cheek and mess it all up.

"Dean?" Cas panted.

"Yes angel." He mumbled against his skin.

"I think I am in the mood." He said lightly pulling at the short hairs on the back of Dean's head.

"In the mood for what angel?" He teased.

"And now it is gone." He sighed letting his head fall on Dean's shoulder.

Dean stood up, holding Cas in his arms just as the door bell rang, "Sammy, take care of the trick or treaters. Cas and I are busy." He called out as he quickly ran down the hall to his bedroom.

Sam peeked out into the hall just in time to see Dean and Castiel scurry by giggling like idiots.  He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I am so done with their shit." he mumbled walking to the door with a bowl of candy. "So done." He smirked to himself.

 


End file.
